Ask the Smashers
by Elemental Angels and Demons004
Summary: The title says it all. When AlliTheSuperGenius's OC Nolan and my OC Caden come together, they decide to create a Question show. And who they choose to interview? All 30 some Smashers of course! When secrets come out, laughs will ensue, and so will a bunch if blackmail threats. Join the fun! Follow the rules if you want your questions answered. Rated T to be safe


Day One

_A Meeting of the OCs_

**A/N: Welcome to the Sunday installment for my massive amout of birthday updates! So, if you didn't check out ****_A Birthday Worth Remembering_****, you all don't know I'm updating one type of content on each of my two accounts everyday until Saturday. So, if you're Mario/Koopalings fan, then go check out my other account! **

**So, not going by the title, this is a Question Show fic! Knowing how these types of Fanfics work, there will be questions here and there until everything gets out of control. And that's why we have rules! Follow the rules, your questions get on the show. Simple as that.**

**1A. ****_Only ONE review with questions per chapter._**** This way the review section won't be as cluttered and jammed. If you want to critique me on the chapter in another review, by all means do so. But please only post one review with questions; it just makes life easier.**

**1B. ****_Please don't spam questions! _****PLEASE********don't go into that phase where someone continuously asks more questions when I don't update as fast. I hate people like that; it's not fair to me as the author to think of sudden answers to new questions. **

**2. ****_Just questions or dares._**** I know this may seem like a weird rule, but someone back on my other account posted song verses along with the questions, and it just intimidated the review. But I seriously doubt you guys will do that. **

**3. ****_Only one question per Smasher. _****To clarify this rule, you can't double questions up. For example: To (Smasher): What's your favorite color? What's your favorite shape? If you have more questions, please wait for the next chapter.**

**4. ****_Maximum of EIGHT Smashers. _****I made this rule so things on my behalf would be a lot easier. There are like, 30-some Smashers out there, and I'm NOT in the mood to answer questions about all of them. So, pick up to eight Smashers to ask, and it can be no one in particular.**

**I want you guys to have some fun with this, but I also want to have fun writing this too. So that's why the rules are there: for my behalf so I can have an easy time figuring out answers to your questions. **

**Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, we can get to the fun stuff! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. But I do own Caden, and by technicalities, I'm AlliTheSuperGenius004, so I own all of my OCs. If you're wondering who they are, go check out my profile.**

The sun was setting, signaling that the day was almost over. And that means he has to do this fast so he can get to his reserved hotel. He glanced out the tinted window. The world outside the vehicle seemed like a blur to Caden, but he knows the taxi's just moving really fast. After all, the studio's assistant manager says he knows how to get someone there as fast as the speed of sound.

"Sir, how much longer until we arrive at—" He pulled out the small slip of paper that had the address on it. "567379 Avenue...Wait, that's not even a full address!"

"Of course it's not." The taxi driver turned around and faced Caden. It turned out that he is really a teenage girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail with two, glassy blue balls and light brown eyes. Her taxi hat could easily confuse her as a male. "You're going to my friend's famous studio, which is hidden from the public. And by the way, I'm female."

"Yes, I see that," Caden mumbled under his breath. The girl rolled her eyes.

"And we're here." Caden looked out the window once again to see a four story building with multiple windows. He got out of the taxi, and the girl got out as well to help with his bags.

"Go up to the second floor, and in the third door to the right. That's the room where you'll be working in," the girl instructed. He nodded and handed her some change for the ride.

"I'm not a real taxi driver you know. I'm just doing this for one of my friends," she said as she headed back to the taxi. She then turned back towards him. "But that was very kind of you." And with that, she revved up the engine and drove off.

Caden looked up at the talk building before walking up to the revolving doors. Once he was inside what looks like the lobby, he noticed that the vaulted ceilings look like they go on forever. There was a fancy chandelier decorated with many colored jewels and comfy chairs and couches placed around all over. It honestly looks a lot more like a hotel rather than a film studio.

Looking around, he saw six teens lounging by a fancy fountain. Two girls and four boys, all about the same age. As he approached them, one of the girls spotted him. She wore thin glasses over her hazel eyes and had shoulder length brown hair with a small pink bow in the right side. She nudged the boy on her left.

"Hey, is that your co-partner from Four Element Films?" She asked. The boy looked up at Caden and smiled. He had layered brown hair and blue eyes.

"You're Caden right?" Caden nodded and soon stood behind the couch the three other boys were relaxing on. One had brown hair and light brown eyes, like the girl from the taxi, the other two had blond hair. But what made Caden curious is that the blond on the right had devil horns sticking out of his head.

"Awesome. I'm Nolan and we'll be filming on a Question Show for the next couple of months." Nolan started to walk away and motioned for Caden to follow him.

"Who are the other teens over there?" Caden asked when they reached the elevators. Nolan tapped the up button, then the button that had the number two beside it inside.

"They're my friends, and co-workers," he responded. "The brunette with the glasses is the director of this whole studio. Her name is Alli." He paused. "Don't tell this to anyone, but she's my crush."

Caden quietly smirked to himself. If it comes to it, he'll definitely use that information as blackmail.

"And the three boys on the couch from left to right are Scott, Jake and Kyle. Scott is Myra, the taxi driver's, twin brother. Jake and Kyle are both elementals like me; Jake can control the air and is a master with potions. Kyle is a rogue fire prince from a fire kingdom. That's why he has devil horns."

That explains that, Caden thought.

"And finally, the other girl there is Nikki, who is a princess from a water kingdom. And if you can't guess, then she can control water."

So can control water like me, Caden thought. The elevator bell rang, telling them they were on the second floor. The double doors opened to reveal a long corridor with many doors on the sides. Like the taxi girl, Myra, told him earlier, they went through the third door on the right.

"Holy mackerel, this place is huge!" Caden yelled. It was literally like an auditorium in there. The stage was huge, and it had a desk with a shiny gray laptop in the middle. There were rows of chairs all nicely lined up upstage. Down in the audience area, there were multiple cameras taping everything from every angle.

"Yep. This is where we film all out question shows," Nolan informed as he walked up the stairs onto the stage. Caden dropped his bags off in a spare chair in the audience section and joined him.

"Now, since you and I are the hosts, we'll be sitting behind that desk," Nolan explained, pointing to the desk with the laptop. "The laptop will have all the questions on it. We read them aloud and the questioners will answer them."

"Wait, who are interviewing anyways?" Caden wondered aloud.

"I believe your creator sent me the details." Nolan pulled out a peice of paper from his pocket. "Um... we'll be interviewing the Smashers from Super Samsh Bros. From all four generations."

"Sweet!" Caden exclaimed. "Those guys are who my friends and I film the majority of the time! Although they broke Elemental's 3DS XL though... Kirby had to cough up the money for a new one."

Nolan looked confused at this outburst, but continued on nether less. "Anyways, sit behind the desk. We have to let the viewers out there that this is really happening."

Caden timidly nodded and took the seat on the right. Nolan walked over the left seat and yelled, "Action!"

"Uh... Welcome to Ask the Smashers?" Caden asked rather than announced, obviously showing that he's never done something like this. Nolan face-palmed.

"On this show you can ask your favorite Smashers from Super Smash Brothers anything you want to know. Whether it's about their personal lives, to anything randomly out of the blue!" Nolan demonstrated. Caden quickly looked down at the paper.

"We'll be asking questions the next day, so show your support for the show in by asking questions through the review section or ask Elemental's PM box," Caden said more confidently.

"Hope to see you all soon! Bye for now!" Nolan smiled. After a couple of seconds went by, he announced, "Cut!"

Caden sighed with relief as he stood up. "That's all, right?"

"Yep. I'll text Myra to take you to your hotel. Just make sure to be here tomorrow at one o'clock in the afternoon, okay?"

"You got it. See you tomorrow." And with that, the room soon became deserted.

**A/N: Yeah, not the best ending I could come up with. But hey, I finished it! So, I hope you all support this fic by reviewing or PMing me some questions! By the end of three weeks, I'll accept all questions, if they follow the rules, to use in the next chapter. **

**Bye! **


End file.
